gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
World President Younger
Possibly one of the best presidents known to mankind, World President James T. Younger is a semi-reccuring character from the television series Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons, and any subsequent audio and comic adventures. He appeared in episodes The Mysterons, Spectrum Strikes Back, and in flashback footage in Traitor, as well the audio adventures Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons and Captain Scarlet of Spectrum. He was voiced by Paul Maxwell (television) and Francis Matthews (audio). SSB-President.png|In Spectrum Strikes Back The Mysterons After a misunderstanding on Mars, the Mysterons declare their first threat to be the assassination of the World President. Spectrum agents Captain Scarlet and Captain Brown are assigned to make security arrangements and a secret rendezvous in New York. However, on the way there, they're both killed in a car crash engineered by the Mysterons. The two men are reconstructed, and complete the arrangements. TMSSV.png|Scarlet and Brown in their Spectrum Saloon Vehicle, before their death SSVCrash1.png SSVCrash2.png SSVCrash3.png The Mysteron Captain Scarlet returns to Cloudbase, while the Mysteron Captain Brown stays in New York to escort President Younger to a Maximum Security Building, in a Maximum Security Vehicle. During the screening process, Captain Brown sounds the alarms, but it proves to be a false alarm after he disposes of his cigarettes. They are both cleared and they descend 18 stories down, to the Maximum Security Suite. After joking about Three-Dimensional Chess, Captain Brown becomes unresponsive. After several tense moments, he explodes, blowing the building to pieces. MSV.png|The Maximum Security Vehicle BrownPresidentMSV.png|Inside the Maximum Security Vehicle, with Captain Brown MSBuilding.png|The Maximum Security Building MSBScreening.png|The screening procedure PresidentScanned.png|President Younger is screened BrownScanned.png|Captain Brown is screened BrownCigarette.png|"Okay, don't panic!" BrownPresidentLift.png|Descending to the Maximum Security Suite with Captain Brown MSBRoom.png|The Maximum Security Suite PresidentOffice.png|President Younger's new office MSBCamera.png|"They're watching our every move..." BrownPresidentOffice.png|"Captain Brown, are you all right?" BombBrown.png|Captain Brown begins his transformation into a bomb MSBExplodes1.png|The Maximum Security Building blows up MSBExplodes2.png|"Total destruction. I repeat, total destruction." However, it turns out that he survived, thanks to "ejecting" into a bomb-proof compartment. He is recovered by Spectrum, and evacuated to Cloudbase. Colonel White reviews the security footage caught with a monitoring camera, and it proves that Captain Brown did explode, triggering a larger bomb hidden in the building. It also proved that President Younger "ejected" with a mere second to spare. MSBRecording.png|Colonel White reviews the security footage ChairButton.png|President Younger presses the convenient "eject" button, located on the arm of his chair MSBEject1.png|The eject process begins TMBEject2.png.png|The new wall slides down MSBEject3.png|The process is complete Captain Scarlet takes the World President in a Spectrum Passenger Jet to London, escorted by the Angels. Shortly after launch, Lieutenant Green receives a message from Spectrum New York, saying that they have found Captain Brown's body at the Spectrum Saloon Vehicle's crash site. Colonel White realises that whatever had happened to Captain Brown must have also happened to Captain Scarlet, and orders his returns. However, the Mysteron duplicate ignores the orders, and injures President Younger when he tries to radio for help. Under the orders of Colonel White, Destiny Angel performs a dummy attack on the jet, which causes the two men to eject. They land over the English countryside, approximately 60 miles from London city, and hijack a car. Colonel White orders to have a Spectrum Pursuit Vehicle on the road as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Captain Scarlet heads in a northerly direction towards London, and Destiny Angel keeps a constant radio fix on his position. Captain Blue heads to a gas station, and after showing his pass to the attendant, a Swift Removals truck explodes, revealing a Spectrum Pursuit Vehicle. SPJ.png|The Spectrum Passenger Jet prepares for take off YoungerGlasses.png|President Younger and his sunglasses YoungerCalling.png|President Younger tries to radio Spectrum YoungerInjured.png|Captain Scarlet injures Younger with the transmitter Destiny Angel radios in Captain Scarlet's current position; they are heading for the London Car-Vu on the M21. Rhapsody Angel destroys a nearby bridge, and forces Captain Scarlet up the London Car-Vu. Colonel White calls in Spectrum Helicopter A42, and tells the team that Captain Scarlet is now trapped. However, Captain Black has taken over Helicopter A42, and it will pick up Captain Scarlet and President Younger from the top of the Car-Vu. Captain Scarlet, the World President, and Captain Blue have all by now arrived at the Car-Vu. Captain Scarlet holds President Younger at gunpoint and takes him to a outcropping satellite dish. Captain Blue dons a jetpack and starts an assault on Captain Scarlet, instructing Helicopter A42 to do the same. However, as Helicopter A42 is under Mysteron controls, it works against Captain Blue, shooting him instead. Blue instructs Destiny Angel to shoot down the Helicopter, and after a few goes it crashes into the Car-Vu, causing a massive fire. A fierce gun battle ensues between Captain Blue and Captain Scarlet, resulting in the latter falling off the satellite structure. Using the jetpack, Captain Blue rescues the President with little time to spare, and the whole structure collapses. Trivia *The puppet used as President Younger also made an appearance in another Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons episode, as Doctor Sommers in ''Expo 2068''. It received a rather dramatic facelift, too. *The original script for this episode reveals that Patrick McGoohan was originally to be cast as the President, but this was later dropped due to budgetary constraints. *The puppet appears in in Joe 90 as Doctor Sherman in Operation McClaine, Colonel Henderson in Business Holiday, Brad Johnson in Test Flight, Prime Minister MacCormack in Breakout, the President in Child Of The Sun God ''and President Juan Cordova in ''Viva Cordova. * In The Secret Service is appears as a Doctor in A Question Of Miracles, '' the Airforce Officer in ''Errand Of Mercy ''and the King of Muldovia in ''May-Day, May-Day!. Dr_Sommers.png|Doctor Sommers Dr._Sherman.png|Dr. Sherman Colonel_Henderson.png|Colonel Henderson Brad_Johnson.png|Brad Johnson Prime_Minister_MacCormack.png|Prime Minister MacCormack President.png|President President_Juan_Cordova.png|President Juan Cordova Doc_(SS).png|Doctor Officer.png| Airforce Officer King.png|King of Muldovia Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Paul Maxwell Category:Heroes Category:The Mysterons Category:Spectrum Strikes Back